


HOME

by Ophicii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, It's literally just a klance poem thing, M/M, Poetry, klance, pls excuse me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophicii/pseuds/Ophicii
Summary: small klance themed poetry piece





	HOME

There was something elegant about   
the way a rose withered after a few days of being secured in an old brown tinted vase. There was something peaceful about the way petals broke from the bud and ended up poetically some might say, scattered around the bottom of the vase. There was something about that thought, about seeing beauty wilt that reminded Lance of none other than Keith, dark eyes and soft to the touch black hair. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, why he thought of Keith, but there he was, easily infiltrating his thoughts and steering his right mind away from what was truly important. 

Flowers were a figment of the past when it came to being in space, being held up in a ship. Maybe that's what it was. The past. Before space. Lance thought back to the flowers and was easily able to personify home in the image of dancing petals. 

Home. 

Keith was home. Everything about Keith was home. His warmth, his smile, the way flush crept up his cheeks, tinting even the tips of his ears pink. Everything about keith was delicate like that of a flower petal. Almost as if you didn't pay enough mind to his beauty it would decay and wither away into nothing. 

But the feeling of home was strong. Lance couldnt help but compare the sound of Keiths soft morning singing in the showers to the scent of fresh clean laundry. It was faint, but so soft that it almost wasn't there . It was raw, filled with the pent up emotions Lance knew he kept away from everyone else. 

He was drowning. 

He was drowning in a 30 meter deep pool of wild feelings of adoration and strange comfort that only seemed to appear when he had Keith on the mind. 

Lance loved the way that when he told Keith he was beautiful his cheeks heated, the color of the softest rose, his walls lowered for only Lance, as if the thorns of the stem were cut away, allowing a single person to see his true beauty. He adored everything that was Keith. He was perfect to him. More than perfect. 

On cold nights after nightmares and frights he held him close, his fingers on his warm, soft, smooth skin. His touch was only ever delicate, careful to feel, as if the one who lay beside him were that of broken china pieced together by melted grains of sugar. Fragile. 

Like a rose, several days old, residing in an old tinted brown vase in the center of his mothers dinner table back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & please feel free to check out my other work also voltron themed


End file.
